bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bankai Capture Device
| english = Bankai Capture Device | kanji = 卍解キャプチャデバイス | use = . | created by = Unknown Vandenreich Scientist | used by = Vandenreich's Stern Ritter and the Vandenreich Leader }} Bankai Capture Device (卍解キャプチャデバイス, bankaikyapuchadebaisu): A special and mysterious device utilized by the Vandenreich members to steal the Bankai of Shinigami that they face in battle. Overview It is a convenient seal, taking the form of a badge, which can be used to steal the Bankai of a Shinigami. It seems to be only able to steal more than one Bankai at a time. Asumu had stated that a Quincy has the innate ability to correctly identify the intensity of a target's spiritual energy signature. More specifically, a Quincy can theoretically measure the frequency and density, allowing them to differentiate between high and low points, which led to the result of the Bankai Capture Device's ability to steal Bankai. The device is able to steal Bankai that are within the category of high frequency and high density, meaning that the lower the frequency and density of the Bankai's spiritual energy wavelength, the less chances the device will successfully capture the Bankai. Furthermore, Asumu ideally related the Bankai Capture Device to function like that of a spiritual magnet, attracting charged substances that are within the range of its magnetic field. It can be said that this hints to the device's weakness, as it is limited to only Bankai. It also seems that other users of the device can detect when another user has used the badge on a Bankai user. This device has different Versions. *Bankai Capture Device''' 1.0': is fashioned in the shape of a cross; upon raising it to the body of a deceased Shinigami and call out the inchantment '"Melt sea, become clouds, clouds become rain, rain become mist, all things that have a shape, vanish at the end of out joy. We throw the cup to the ground, NOW!"' (海に溶けて雲になり、雲が雨になると、霧になって雨が降り、形状を持つすべてのものは、喜びのうち最後に消える。我々は今、地面にコップを投げる!,Umi ni tokete kumo ni nari, kumo ga ame ni naru to, kiri ni natte ame ga ori, keijō o motsu subete no mono wa, yorokobi no uchi saigo ni kieru. Wareware wa ima, jimen ni koppu o nageru!"). , it begins to glow crimson, letting out several threads of spiritual energy that wrap around the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, acting like a leech that quickly absorbs the foe's Bankai in a large pillar of spiritual energy that erupts from their body. After the pillar subsides, it is revealed that the user has stolen the foe's Bankai. This version was only used in dead Shinigamis. *'Bankai Capture Device 2.0:' The device takes a form of a medallion. The medallion is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. Drawing the Bankai Capture device, the user points the badge towards the intended target and their Bankai—from there, the badge will react to the Bankai's presence, releasing it's nullifying energy as a surge; a black wave of spiritual energy, to be precise. From there, the wave will engulf the Bankai in it's entirety, in the time that makes it seem as if it were an instant—in reality, it is engulfing the Bankai and breaking down the spiritual particles that compose it, returning it to nothingness, forever trapped within the void of the badge. In an instant, the wave will disperse and return back to the badge; the user having absorbed it into the badge. Modifications '''Bankai Capture Device 2.0 Mod': is basically the normal 2.0 device only that has been tempered with and modified to also capture Arrancar's ressurection. The version of this appears to been a glove and like its previous designs, releasing it's nullifying energy as a surge; a black wave of spiritual energy, to be precise. From there, the wave will engulf the Bankai in it's entirety, in the time that makes it seem as if it were an instant—in reality, it is engulfing the Bankai and breaking down the spiritual particles that compose it, returning it to nothingness, forever trapped within the void of the badge. In an instant, the wave will disperse and return back to the badge; the user having absorbed it into the glove and ready to use. Asumu describe this device as a magnet that attracts a specific type of reiatsu, which belongs to the Zanapkuto, and traps them inside the medallion. This means that the Zanpakuto is ripped from the owner. How Asumu is able to bring out the Bankai of a captured Zanpakuto is hard to describe those in the small words of Asumu, the device tortures the soul inside the medallion until the Spirit "crack" and enables the user of the deivce wield it. Weakness * However, as encompassing as the capabilities are, the device is not perfect. Shinigami whom possess Bankai that are, ideally "compressed" (ie. Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi or Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu), are generally immune from the effects. It is often speculated that the reason for this is because the immense density exhibited by that particular Bankai is far too tightly-packed to be ripped away by the device. Asumu subsequently noted that Bankai that have extremely low densities, thus their wavelength is much more tightly-packed in and compressed. It is likened to a "vacuum cleaner" in this regard. The range of the device is limited, meaning it can only pick up on loose reishi particles. Therefore, compressed Bankai make it nigh impossible to steal the Bankai in question. Furthermore, Asumu noted that it'd be impossible to steal the Bankai while the Shinigami is in their Shikai state, for the energy is far too compressed. *It seems that two versions of the Bankai Capture Device have a range draw back. For them to capture a Bankai, they must be close to their target, one would say one must be in mile radius near the Bankai. Known Uses Current Users *'The Vandenreich Leader' *'Vandenreich's Stern Ritter' *'Asumu Godai' (Former 'Vandenreich's Stern Ritter''' Member; Modified the device to also capture an 'Arrancar's Resurrección'') *Lynterria Hatake' (given from her mother) *'Anders Fyodor' (Unknown means) *'Sieglinde Lange' (''Former 'Vandenreich's Stern Ritter''' Member'') *'Aldric Eigenbrötler' (Former 'Vandenreich's Stern Ritter''' Member'') Trivia *The Bankai Capture Device was created by Persona. All credit where it's due. *As the Manga goes on and releases more information, this article is subject to change. *In BLEACH chapter 501, it was revealed that The medallion's owner can be use the stolen Bankai's power at will. *There are theories that the Bankai Capture Device is an instrument that allows the quincy to use Sklaverei, a quincy technique, at a high frequency to completely dominate a Zanpakuto's Bankai. Category:Tools Category:Quincy